


Summer is no Bummer

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga





	Summer is no Bummer

It was a beautiful summer day at the Emiya residence. Shirou was inside relaxing under the air conditioner as he attempted to read his favorite manga One Piece. He still had the Holy Grail War to content with (which was a war he didn't want to participate in) but it was slowly sinking in that he's going to have to kill people in order for him, Saber, Rin, and Archer to live. Speaking of Saber and Rin were out getting more Popsicles, leaving him and Archer alone in the house. Shirou and Archer had really hit it off bad but they've started to warm up as Shirou understands the gravity of the situation there in. Drinking a Dr. Pepper, he turned the manga for Luffy and Usopp's fight. He was shocked at how much of a low point that friendships can end up. 'I know the people aren't perfect but after I win this war I'm going to make sure people everyone will never suffer again: in finance, relationships, pride everything. I'm going to create a world were their is no more fighting!' he thought. Just as he was about to turn the page, Archer came from outside after tending the gardens.

"Hello, Archer." he said.

"Hello, Shirou. I've finished the gardens and now I shall move on to cooking the meal." Archer said.

"But I thought cooking was my speciality?" Shirou asked.

"Well, I believe that you need a break so I will take care of nutrition from now on." he said.

"You're the one who needs a break. All you do is work and fight. Haven't you had some time off?" asked Shirou.

"Well, forgive me but we're in the middle of a war where servants can and will attack at any moment. I always have to be prepared!" Archer told him.

"I understand but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself once in a while." Shirou retorted.

"You say that like you haven't got a care in the world." Archer said coldly.

"Well I do care for all the people." he said.

"Yes Shirou you care for everyone. Which is why your naive idealism could mean the difference between life and death for you." Archer said sarcastically.

"Well at least I'm not sweating the Pacific!" he said, noticing all the water on his dark skin.

"Oh this is nothing. You non-servants can complain about anything." He said. Shirou rolled his eyes.

"Well can you at least take off your armor please? It's starting to smell." said Shirou. Archer smelled himself and shook his head. He pulled off the red clothing leaving him shirtless. Shirou stop to take a look at his large biceps.

"Would you mind washing my clothes? I'd like to take a bath." Archer said.

"Sure..No problem." Shirou said.

"Excellent. Please take care of the rest of my armor. I'll leave it at the bathroom door." said the servant. He went off. Shirou took a moment to observe Archer. Yes, he was the complete antithesis for everything about his character but beyond that, Shirou was starting to become attracted to him. Hell even love him! Shirou always thought he was straight but ever since Archer appeared he has been looking at men in a different light. When he was in the sauna with Ryuudou Issei, he saw how muscular he was. His penis was reacting appropriately. He tried to cover it in his towel. Also he remembers the time he once kissed Shinji Matou under a waterfall. He was only 8 but he felt something. He was assured by his adoptive father it was a phase. Yet Shirou is now an adult so he knows how you should feel about someone. He had thought he had feelings for Rin but her bossiness had kept him at a distance. He had also thought the same about Saber but he knew that as master and servant that could never be. So that left Archer. After all, who wouldn't have a thing for him? Tall, dark, muscular, handsome, and to top it off a total badass on the battlefield. Yep Archer is the perfect man. Shirou was getting hard by the thought of him, evident by the bulge in his pants. He heard the water running and decided to go get his armor. Shirou held his nose and quickly ran them to the laundry room. He started the washer and put the outfit in along with detergent. Looking at the size, Shirou thought he would never grow to fit such a large piece of clothing. 'How does Archer fight in this thing?' he thought. The red haired boy also decided to leave some clothes at the bathroom door, hoping they'll fit the statuesque man inside. He went back to the couch and continued his manga. Yet the vision of Archer naked was now on his mind. He could imagine him rubbing the towel across those dark planes of muscle, sensually scrubbing every nook and cranny. Soap falling down on his pecs and succulent abs also on his chiseled back. Not to mention washing his bubble ass. Shirou had sneaked a peek once. It was one of the best things he'd ever seen. Unable to control his body, he decided to start masturbating. He grabbed his 9 inch cock and stroked it. He had let his mind wander of the spicy thoughts of him and Archer.

"AAAAHH" he moaned. 'I know it's wrong but I can't help it. Archer is just so hot! I'm amazed Rin hasn't fucked him yet. "OHh Archer!" he said. He continued stroking himself until he heard the washer stop. He pulled up his pants and went to put the armor in the dryer. Returning to the couch he removed his pants and shorts and masturbated again. "OOOooohh Archer!" he said. He imagined him kissing the servant, feeling those glorious muscles, him fucking the shit out of his hole. He also imagined Archer sucking on him. Then he imagined sucking on Archer's cock. In his mind, it was a long, brown spear that seemed untameable. All of this erotic imagery had caused him to cum. White sticky fluid covered his hands. He was woken from his fantasy by a door creaking. Archer had finished his bath. He wiped the semen on the floor and quickly put back on his pants. He saw Archer, coming into the living room. It was a sight that will be engraved in his memory forever. A body, all chiseled to perfection and given the most beautiful shade of brown. His thick pecs and washboard abs nearly made him drool. Not to mention his large bulky but shapely biceps.

"Is something wrong, Emiya?" he asked, noticing him starting.

"Oh um nothing is wrong. I'm just...um. looking at your hair." he tried to make an excuse.

"Well it is a bit damp but I guess that what happens when you take a bath?" he said. "But I can tell that you don't give two shits about my hair. What you really are into is me, am I correct?" he said.

"I..I...I don't know what you're talking about!" he said defensively.

"Oh cut the crap. You think I don't notice you looking at me with my back turned or when we train? Or how about the erection you have now." he said. Shirou looked at the tent in his pants. He felt most defeated.

"Archer look I-" Archer approached him and sat down. He put a finger to his lips.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm into you too." he said. The red haired boy's eyes widened in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's true. I don't know why but I do know how. Your belief in saving everyone is ridiculous but it's just so...intriguing. I've never seen a master ever try to be a Hero of Justice before. Your compassion, sense of righteousness, and purity makes me, well in a way, very horny. An actual angel. You see, I'm very cynical so when someone like you comes along, my whole personality is turned upside down." He held his hand. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to fuck you and I know you want me to as well." Shirou didn't know what to do. He had him in a deadlock. Of course he wanted to get fucked by this delightful hunk of man but he didn't think it'd happen so fast. He was thinking it'd be in a few years, you know, after the war. Yet there was no fooling Archer. He could strike you down with the tip of his thumb and still probably make lemonade at the same time. The white haired man's eyes looked at the younger male deepingly. That sealed the deal. Shirou wants Archer and he wants him now!

"Yes I do! I want you! Please fuck me!" he said. Archer smiled.

"That's all you had to say." he said. Archer held his chin and smashed his lips on him. Shirou's senses all but blew up. The man he's had a crush on for months on end was finally his. He closed his eyes and held his strong body. Archer lifted him like a china doll. "Let's go to your room." The tan man carried the smaller male bridal style. Shirou thought about what was about to come. He's 18 so he certainly can choose who to have sex with. Archer opened the door and pushed him on the bed. He continued to make out with the red haired boy. "This damn clothes. They need to be removed." He ripped his shirt open with his bare hands, revealing his lean build. He had a someone decent six pack. Archer kiss his collarbone and then his torso. His strong dark hands roamed every inch of his back. He then removed his jeans and underwear. Shirou's hard 8 inch cock sprang out. Archer grabbed and took it in on gulp. Shirou moaned for this was his first ever blowjob. He kicked of the rest o his clothes. Archer's talented fingers then probed his asshole. The young master moaned louder. The servant was mostly apathetic but boy did he have a deviant, sadistic streak, evident by him eating Shirou's cock like the last yakisoba bun in the cafeteria. The master grabbed his white hair yet this only caused him to go faster, if that was possible. Shirou came inside his mouth, bellowing as he did. Archer at it in one gulp. "Not bad, Shirou."

"You've tasted cum before?" he asked.

"Whenever I release, I always taste myself. I want to know how good of a man I am. And as for you, I have to say you're quite in the ballpark." he said. "Now turn over" Shirou did as told. Archer grabbed his ass and began lobbing at it. His tongue was incredible. If the blowjob didn't razzle Shirou, this certainly did. He wonders just how big Archer will be.

"OOOH, Ohhh!" he moaned. Archer smacked his ass, eliciting more yelps from him.

"Ok Emiya, I've pleased you. Now its your turn to please me." he said. Shirou turned around to see a stark naked Archer. His massive cock all hard and ready for action. His eyes widened for never has he seen a beast, even in hentai! By his estimates, he was 13 1/2 inches long and 4 inches thick. Surely only a few men on this Earth is this well endowed and the red haired boy was right here with one and in Japan no less. Men from the Land of the Rising Sun were supposedly small but many know that is bullshit. And Archer himself is probably not Japanese! "Are you going to gawk at me all day or are you going to get down to business?" he asked annoyed. Shirou started his trek upon the dark Adonis by kissing his thick pecs. He read online something about a term known as bara tiddies. Archer's pecs were definitely the paragon of that. He then went to feel his magnificently chiseled abs, all hard from years of constant fighting. He thought they could break a stone. Next he went for his superbly sculpted back and his huge bowling ball biceps. God Archer could put any fitness model to shame. "I see you enjoy exploring my body."

"What can I say? It's a damn good map." he said.

"Well how about you suck my cock?" he asked. Shirou didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the flesh cannon and opened his mouth as wide as he could. He manage to gobble up half before stopping his advance. Grabbing the uncovered length and his melon sized balls, Shirou bobbed his head up and down. Archer moaned for the red haired male was surprisingly good for his first time sucking. He put his large hands on his head and pushed him to his white pubes. By some miraculous force, Shirou lasted longer than most other novices but he needed to breathe. He put his hands on his muscular thighs and pushed himself off his cock, panting heavenly. "Are you okay, Shirou?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Ok are you ready for me to take you?" he asked. Shirou looked at the massive tool and thought of what could happen to his poor ass. It'd probably be scarred for life or rearranged, but he's made it this far with the servant, no way in hell he's giving up now.

"Yes Archer! Please take me like the little bitch that I am!" he screamed. Archer smiled.

"Perfect." he said. The dark skinned man lifted the smaller one up on the bed. He positioned his cock at his entrance and pushed in. Although he was gentle, Shirou screamed for his asshole was stretched to its limits.

"OOOHHH MY GOOD!" he yelled. He grabbed a pillow and waited for the pain to be over. Once Archer was fully inside, he gave Shirou time to adjust to having so much meat inside of him. Shirou held on to the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turned white. "Archer...Archer..please move now." he said.

"Whatever you say, Emiya." he said. He started a steady rhythm of slow but stable. Holding his svelte body, he increased his speed. Shirou had moaned out, his pain turning into pleasure. Archer's thick balls smacked his skin. "Oh Archer! HARDER!" he said. The dark knight did as he said and starting pounding into the younger man. The bed was creaking from their fervid love making. Shirou thought as this moment. What if, during their sex time, another master and servant attacks them? Will they be ready? Of course not! Being naked and fucking each others brains out means they're sitting ducks. But a dark humored part of his mind wondered the reaction on the attackers faces. Maybe he and Archer could care less about the War now. All that matters was them in each others arms. Speaking of...

"Archer, please take me missionary." he said. Archer stopped and flipped Shirou over. He continue pounding into the young man and gave him a kiss on his lips. Shirou wrapped his legs around that taut muscled ass. Archer held his arms and went as fast as he could into the red haired boy. He lifted Shirou and fucked him in his lap. This position made him even more dominant of Saber's master. He may be a strong character with a unique moral code but on his dick, he is nothing more than a fucktoy only for his pleasure.

"WHO'S MY LITTLE SLUT?" he asked.

"I AM! I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Shirou yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU MADE FOR?" he asked again.

"I'M MADE FOR TAKING YOUR BIG COCK!" Shirou yelled again.

"THAT'S RIGHT AND I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU TILL YOU CAN'T WALK FOR DAYS!" he said. He picked up the redhead and fucked him while standing. Shirou grabbed his face and locked lips with him again. Archer laid him down on the bed and continued to fuck him missionary. Grabbing his legs, he serrated the younger male. Shirou's moans were music to his ears. While normally apathetic, the lust of the situation was starting to affect him and he starting acting like the horniest guy on the planet. Archer turned Shirou around and banging him doggy again. He held his hair and totally bombarded the boy. Shirou's screams could probably be heard throughout Fuyuki City, though he hoped no one would come to investigate. 2 hours had passed and the pair did it in every position ever known to man. Shirou didn't understand how Archer could last for so long but his worn out body told him he needs to stop and now.

"Archer...PLEASE CUM!" he said. Although he wasn't close to finishing yet, Archer sensed that Shirou was too tired to continue so he mercilessly pounded into him to push himself over the edge. A few more thunderous thrusts and he released his seed inside him. Globs of semen quickly overflowed his already stuffed insides. Some of it even seeped out and got on the bed. Shirou's stomach was feeling so full of cum. Archer took out his still erupting cock and splashed some on his exhausted face. Shirou opened his mouth for the white haired man's hot seed. It tasted like honey and vanilla tea. A few more spurts and Archer's dick starting to die down. The red haired male collapsed, panting and exhausted. Archer panted also but not as much as Shirou. He laid on the bed and grabbed Shirou in his muscular arms. "THAT...WAS...AMAZING!" Shirou said. He soon regained to ability to speak normally. Archer kissed his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said.

"Archer, have you ever had sex before?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, with many women. Some for prostitution, some for information, some just because." Archer answered.

"You were a prostitute?" he asked.

"Yes and only to advance myself in the Holy Grail War." he said. Shirou's eyes wondered on the possibilities but decided to dig it up another time.

"So was I as good as the women you bang?" he asked again.

"Shirou, you were better than any woman I've ever banged." he said.

"That's a relief. Because I love you, Archer." Shirou said. Pondering that, Archer had to come to terms with his feelings. He was no stranger to sex but it was just sex not love. He's only lived with Shirou for 7 months but he's started to fall for him. Maybe it was his personality maybe it was his ridiculous drive to save everyone but there was something about this red haired boy that Archer just couldn't resist and being the man that he is he accepted his feelings.

"I love you too, Shirou." he said. Shirou kissed him.

"Yay!" he said. "But we should get some sleep."

"Agreed." Archer said. He pulled the covers upon them and Shirou laid on his built chest. Their eyes soon closed and their consciousness was dead. A few hours later, Rin, Saber, Taiga, Sakura, and Illyasviel all returned home.

"Boy today was a hectic day at the market." Rin said.

"I know. I have never seen so many women clamoring for Popsicles." said Taiga.

"Well we can all relax and soak our feet." said Sakura.

"Yes we can. But has anyone seen Shirou and Archer?" asked Saber.

"Maybe they're back here." said Illyasviel. The rest of the girls followed her. "I found them!" Her shrill voice was enough to wake up the sleeping couple. Rin, Saber, Sakura, and Taiga were shocked beyond belief with Shirou and Archer covering up.

"Um...we can explain." Shirou said.


End file.
